Wrecks
Wrecks is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Its main weapon was a large vertically-spinning steel disc which also provided the motion for its forward movement. Wrecks had no wheels, instead operating on the principle of gyroscopic procession. Its weapon was attached to an apparatus which tilted it back and forth. This rocking motion caused a large "foot" mounted at the back of the robot to move, causing the robot to move forward. Unfortunately, due to BattleBots' new rules, walkerbots no longer got a weight bonus, so Wrecks was the same weight as all the other robots. Wrecks did poorly in the competition, losing both of its two fights. After Season 2, Team Wrecks would split up, with Dan Chatterton (lead designer of the robot) being the current owner and only known member of Wrecks and its team. Adrian Bunny Sauriol would apply with Team Bots FC and their bot, Doomba and Friends. Doomba was ultimately rejected. Wrecks is the brainchild of Dan Chatterton, who prototyped this design on an antweight named Gyrobot. Gyrobot's unique design gave it an honorable mention in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. While Wrecks will not make its return, the team has confirmed that a new robot, Shatter!, will make its debut as Wrecks' replacement. Robot History ABC Season 1 Wrecks' first ever match in BattleBots was against Plan X in the round of 24. Due to the slow nature of Wrecks' walking system, Plan X was able to get behind Wrecks and shove it around for most of the match. It then was beached on the screws, where Plan X whacked it with its spinning weapon. With about ten seconds left in the battle, Wrecks freed itself from the screws and tore into the side of Plan X, sending parts flying. Unfortunately, this last-second charge was not enough for Wrecks, and the judges unanimously ruled Plan X the winner. Wrecks unfortunately was not chosen to be a wild card meaning it was eliminated from the tournament at the early stages. Wrecks was due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. ABC Season 2 Wrecks' first match in Season 2 was against Red Devil. Wrecks was able to get moving for a little while before ending up on its back end, leaving it top-heavy. Wrecks toppled back down where its disc made contact with the floor and caused it to dart across the BattleBox. Red Devil pushed Wrecks around the BattleBox, even as Wrecks' weapon was grinding on the floor, and slammed it into the wall. After a bit more movement from Red Devil, it was clear that both robots were stuck together and a timeout was called to separate them. When the match resumed, Wrecks' weapon was at top speed but while Red Devil was showing movement, Wrecks couldn't move around as its legs' chain had fallen off. Wrecks was counted out, giving Red Devil the victory by KO at 1:46. Unfortunately, Wrecks was not chosen for a wild card and was thus eliminated from the tournament at the early stages again. Despite this, Wrecks was still not finished and competed in a rumble which featured two other vertical spinners, former BattleBots champion Bite Force and Witch Doctor, another robot that fallen to Red Devil. During the introductions for the robots, Wrecks was mocked by Kenny Florian and Chris Rose for not being able to make it into the green square and very nearly tipped over at the start of the match. Wrecks did however redeem itself by first attacking Witch Doctor, ripping off one of its top panels and disordering the purple machine. After Bite Force attacked Witch Doctor, turning it over, Wrecks attacked the purple machine again, ripping off its self-righting mechanism and then throwing Witch Doctor out of the arena, eliminating it from the match. Bite Force then attacked Wrecks' weak point - its apparatus, tossing the red machine up in the air and causing it to land awkwardly. Wrecks did however get its own attack in, ripping off one of Bite Force's wedges and throwing both robots away, with Wrecks ending up near a corner with a out of the arena zone. Wrecks seem to have problems moving after this attack and Bite Force proved this, first by self-righting and approaching the walkerbot with absolutely no fear and then by tossing Wrecks out of the arena. However, this did not defeat the machine, as Wrecks was able to climb out, becoming one of the few robots in the entirety of robot combat climbed back in to the arena after being flipped out, despite its hindered mobility. Wrecks was then counted out, despite many attempts to show that it could move forward, allowing Bite Force to become the winner of the rumble. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Its a modern day dinosaur, with an appetite for destruction. Here to make a Jurassic mark in the competition, it's WRECKS!" "It's in a 12-step program because it's a wrecks addict. It's WRECKS!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that have flipped another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from California Category:Robots which have damaged the BattleBox